This invention relates to a golf training apparatus, and in particular, to an apparatus for aligning a golfer's body for all aspects of a golf club swing, including drivers, fairway woods, utility clubs, irons and putters.
Golf is an addictive sport and can be very frustrating. It is a sport which relies primarily on technique for effective play. Techniques required for all of the shots required in golf, i.e., driving a ball, fairway wood shots, iron play and putting, have many common elements but also some different elements. For example, the position of the golfer's body with respect to the golf ball, the position of the golfer's body itself, i.e., stance, the take away of the golf club and follow through when striking the golf ball, all have similarities and variables for each shot. Although the various techniques may be learned, muscle and mind memory for the various techniques will vary depending upon a golfer's condition, lapsed time, or many of life's living challenges faced by all golfers.
The prior art is full of a wide variety of training devices for golfers. Each of the devices focuses on one or a few of the technique aspects required for a golf swing. Most of the devices focus on teaching new techniques. Few, if any, focus on refreshing memory of a previously learned technique. For most golfers, access to a wide variety of training devices is just impractical.
Golf professionals may have a few training devices to help instruction. However, there is an expense involved, both for the devices themselves but also in time lost setting up each training device for instruction.
What is required is a global training apparatus which provides means for teaching and reviewing all of the techniques used in playing golf, including driving a ball, fairway wood shots, iron play and putting.